Tinieblas
by Bullet.Rush.0.0
Summary: No debe prometer andar en la oscuridad quien no ha visto el anochecer. Ella siempre añoró la oscuridad, desde niña e incluso en su adultez sabía que aquel que le traía las pesadillas no podía ser solo un cuento para asustar. No hay nada mas hermoso y seductor que la oscuridad de las propias sombras. Drabble. PitchxOC (T por Un toque de Lemmon)


**Tinieblas**.

La oscuridad siempre había sido, más que una eterna compañera, un delicioso toque de magia en la monotonía de su vida. La oscuridad que siempre la abrazaba en su soledad era la droga que le permitía seguir con su absurda existencia. Desde que tenía memoria, la oscuridad era para ella tanto siniestra como hermosa. Siempre esperaba la hora de dormir para tener pesadillas, porque no había nada más fascinante en la vida que el miedo mismo. Cada vez que estaba por desfallecer, podía tomar su mano esquelética y respirar lejos del mundo y sus estupideces banales.

Apenas había estrellas esa noche, y toda la luz que entraba a la sala era por la odiosa farola de la calle que estaba justo en frente del edificio. Aquella luz penetraba las sombras y hacía visible las espirales de humo que expedía su cigarro. Tocaba la alfombra y perfilaba uno que otro libro de la estantería frente a ella.

Una brisa agitó las cortinas sin mesura, por lo que se vio obligada a levantarse del diván y acercarse a cerrarla. Apagó lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en el marco y dejó que la brisa la golpeara en la cara una última vez antes de cerrar. Luego, se detuvo a medio camino de su asiento.

El piano de repente le llamaba para que tocara. Miró el reloj que marcaba las doce y se acercó al instrumento.

Se sentó y recogió su cabello rojo en una coleta, entonces alzó la tapa que cubría las teclas y colocó con suavidad sus dedos sobre ellas. Comenzó a tocar.

Era una melodía suave, pero cautivante. Era sombría y al mismo tiempo melancólica. Por tiempos subía, en una descarga de notas ascendentes, y entonces, volvía a caer en un silencio fútil. Cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejándose llevar por la melodía. Inconscientemente iba guiando la tonada hacia un abismo de tinieblas, cada vez con más rapidez en cada nota.

Entonces, un estruendo chispeante perturbó su melodía. Proveniente de la ventana, se percató que ahora todo estaba completamente oscuro. El farol debió haberse explotado, pensó.

Se levantó del piano pero no se movió ni un centímetro más hacia la ventana.

Lo podía sentir. Recorriendo su espalda en un escalofrió que la hizo estremecerse. Era casi placentero. El miedo…

"_¿Por qué dejaste de tocar?_" Inquirió una voz sombría y aterciopelada. Ella sintió que se paralizaba, pero aun así fue capaz de darse media vuelta.

Era un rostro oscuro. Un par de ojos amarillos brillantes la miraban fijamente, esa clase de mirada lo único que lograba era alterar su ansiedad.

Cuando él dio un paso hacia adelante, ella contuvo la respiración. ¿Era miedo? Por supuesto que era _**miedo**_. Su impredecible manto cubría lo que su vestido no podía.

"_¿q-quién eres?_" preguntó en un débil esfuerzo por no hablar con trabas.

Él solo dibujó una sonrisa irónica en sus labios negros.

"_Tú sabes mejor que nadie quién soy_" se acercó más, comenzando a rodearla como un animal que asecha a su presa. "_dilo…_"

Al no escuchar respuesta, se apareció rápidamente en frente de ella y la examinó fijamente. Esos ojos azules solo miraban como si estuvieran acostumbrados desde siempre a la oscuridad, pero su cuerpo era sensible a cualquier acción. Pitch sonrió con malicia y la tomó con fuerza del mentón.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir su tacto. Era escalofriante y excitante al mismo tiempo. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por la brusquedad.

"_¡Dilo!_" insistió. Entonces, su mano se deslizó sin mucho apuro hasta su cuello, y de allí a su clavícula. Siguió bajando por el contorno de aquel pijama de seda hasta el borde de encaje.

Ella reprimió otro gemido de placer y lo miró directo a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, por eso no quería desperdiciar esa noche. Se acercó lenta y pausadamente hasta su rostro, separando los labios. Tragó en seco y mermó aun más la distancia que los separaba.

_"Eres... el hombre del saco_" dijo en una voz ronca.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios justo antes de juntarlos con los de ella en un beso sediento y pasional. Sus manos se adentraron debajo de la tela del pijama mientras que las de ella le recorrían el pecho denudo. Ambas lenguas se enredaban en una lucha por el poder. La sensación de estremecimiento aumentaba, juntándose en una oleada de calor que se focalizaba en la parte baja de su vientre. Los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más rápidos.

Por un segundo sintió desprenderse de todo, y caer en un abismo de absoluta oscuridad. Sin embargo, en el instante siguiente había algo suave, como una tela acolchada en la que estaba apoyada. Se incorporó solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar conocido, lo había visitado muchas veces, en sus pesadillas. No sintió la necesidad de huir, hasta cierto punto era satisfactorio encontrarse en ese lugar. Entonces, notó algo mas, ya no había ninguna pijama cubriendo su piel, estaba completamente desnuda.

A continuación, sintió un par de manos apretar sus senos desde atrás. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, reconociendo esas manos y disfrutando de su roce. Gimió en su oreja mientras el par de manos ampliaban su recorrido hasta más debajo de su centro.

"_Espero que te gusten las tinieblas_" le dijo con voz penetrante "_porque a partir de esta noche... no habrá más nada_."


End file.
